pretty_little_liars6fandomcom-20200213-history
Killer
''Killer ''is the sixth book in the'' Pretty Little Liars series by Sara Shepard, which was published on June 30, 2009 by HarperTeen. Hanna is featured on the book cover. Book Summary Back Cover Summary Rosewood, Pennsylvania, seems picture perfect, but pictures often lie-and so do Rosewood's four prettiest girls. Hanna's on a mission to corrupt Rosewood's youth-starting with a very attractive sophomore. Aria's snooping into her boyfriend's past. Spencer is stealing. . . from her family. And pure little Emily's abstaining from abstinence. ''Tsk, tsk, tsk. ''These pretty little liars should be careful. Sure, the old A is dead, but there's a new A in town turning up the heat. And this time Rosewood is going to burn. - A In Detail Summary The girls discover that the person they think is Ali's murderer — Ian Thomas — has actually been framed, and they start to wonder if the new "A" really wants to threaten them or just to solve the mystery. Emily has sex with her new boyfriend Isaac, whose mother finds out and banishes Emily from their house without Isaac knowing. Hanna and Kate compete for the affections of Aria's brother Mike Montgomery, while Aria falls in love with Jason DiLaurentis again. Spencer meets a woman named Olivia Caldwell who she thinks is her real mother, and attempts to move to New York, but it turns out to be a scam and she loses her college money. At the opening party for Radley, a former so-called 'haven for troubled youth', Emily finds proof that Jason DiLaurentis had been a patient there, and soon Hanna, Aria, and Emily all come to believe that Jason and Darren Wilden had something to do with Ali's murder. Ian Thomas confirms their suspicions about Darren and Jason right before someone sets the woods behind Spencer's house to fire. While Aria is trying to get to Spencer's barn to show them Ali's flag from 6th grade, she finds someone caught in the woods because of the fire and saves them. She brings them back to Spencers barn, and the person lifts their head up. The girls are in shock. It was Ali. Messages from "A" To Aria *Enjoy your gimlets? Well, sorry, darling, but the fantasy's over. Big Brother is hiding something from you. And trust me...you don't want to know what it is. –A To Emily *One of these things doesn't belong. Figure it out quickly . . . or else. –A *I guess we all have stuff to feel guilty about, huh? –A *Too distracted to decipher my clues? Go to your first love's old house and maybe it'll all make sense. –A *What do you think HE'S so angry about? –A To Spencer *Dear Spence, When I told you that he had to go, I didn't mean he had to die. Still, there's something really sketchy in this case...and it's up to you to figure out what it is. So better get searching, or the next one "gone" is you. Au revoir! –A *Dear Little Miss Spencer-Whatever-Your-Name-Is, Shouldn't you know by now what happens if you don't listen to me? I'll use small words this time, so even you'll understand. Either give Long-Lost Mommy a rest and keep searching for what really happened...or pay my price. How does disappearing forever sound? –A To All Four Girls *Don't you girls hate it when your Manolos start to pinch? Me, I like to soak my toes in my backyard hot tub. Or sit in my cozy barn, snuggled under a blanket. It's so quiet there, now that the big, protective cops are gone. --A Gallery Killer Version 2.jpg|Australian Cover Polish Killer.jpg|Polish Cover French Killer.png|French Cover German Killer.jpg|German Cover Break-ups *'Emily and Isaac: The two take their relationship to the next level and have sex for the first time at his house. Isaac's mother comes home shortly afterward and the teens are worried that she nearly caught them. However, she seemingly doesn't suspect a thing and Isaac is relieved. Emily, on the other hand, feels as though Mrs. Colbert has been judging her. She finds a picture with her head cut off and at Applebees, Mrs. Colbert bluntly tells her that she disrespected the Colbert family and household. Eventually Emily tells a skeptical Isaac what happened. The two break up, but Isaac later tells her that he found the photo and confronted his mother. He apologizes and asks her to give him a second chance, but she refuses. *'''Spencer and Andrew: It's not necessarily official, but a significant wedge is driven between the overachievers after Spencer talks extensively about moving to New York to be closer to her "real" mother Olivia Caldwell. Andrew is worried that she's taking things too far and she's annoyed that he's not as happy for her as he should be. Thus, the two avoid each other for a while. *'Jason and Aria': After Jason freaks out about an invitation to a party at the Radley, he avoids Aria's calls and emails. She's concerned and confused about his reaction until she receives an email asking to meet him at his family's home in Yarmouth. She arrives only to find no one is home and a rabid rottweiler roaming the property. She has to break into Jason's apartment above the family's garage to escape the dangerous canine. Jason catches her snooping through his possessions and tells her to leave. He tells her that he never sent her an email and he never would've asked her to come to Yarmouth. By this point, Aria is disturbed by his constant mood swings and her childhood crush is shattered. Hook-ups *'Jason and Aria:' Aria's always had a crush on her friend's older brother. They happen to run into each other at the train station and she's surprised that Jason remembers her. They meet up for a couple of dates at the bar and at a rock climbing center. *'Hanna and Mike:' Hanna competes with her stepsister Kate for Mike Montgomery's affection. He's already pretty popular as a lacrosse player and generally good-looking sophomore. Hanna "wins" the competition, but she finds out that Mike had a similar deal going on with his friends too. Both of them shrug it off and decide to make their relationship official. Hanna's pleased because Mike has the same interests as her when it comes to popularity. Memorable Quotes Navigational Category:Books Category:Arc 2(Books)